Triangle
by the real Violet Parr
Summary: In mathematical equations, a triangle can be a wonderful thing. But in the case of this story, where the word means two boys who love one girl, who must now decide what to do, it is not. BOOK 13 SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

WARNING WARNING WARNING! CONTAINS HUGE SPOILERS FOR BOOK 13! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

Okay, so I decided to try something different. I wanted something to happen between Violet, Quigley, and Duncan, so I am going to write what I think happened after _The End._ I'm trying to write this like Lemony Snicket would, from his point of view just like the books, so bear with me. Oh yeah, and the rating is currently just for breathing room.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for the plot. Mr. Snicket (or Mr. Handler, whichever you prefer) owns all of it. (but I'd really really really like a Klaus clone...)

---------

**Chapter 1**

I'm sure you are wondering, among other things, what happened to the Quagmire triplets after my dear sister Kit saw them last, as she was escaping on her Vaporetto of Favorite Detritus, and which of the Quagmire boys called Violet's name, and whether these three will ever meet up with the Baudelaires again. The answer to one of these questions, I am glad to say, is yes. Hopefully, dear reader, you can figure out, through common sense and logic, which question I have just provided the answer to. The answer to one of the remaining two questions is contained in this very story that you are reading.

After Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice left the island where they had lived for a year, they set their course as best they could for their home, where they each hoped the Quagmires were waiting for them - except, of course, for Beatrice, who knew nothing of their old friends, having not been an official occupant of the world during any of the times when her adoptive parents had seen these friends.

As Violet gazed at the horizon she found that her thoughts were wandering to a certain young man named Quigley, whom she had not seen for some time and whom she had a special fondness for. I'm sure you know that the phrase "her thoughts were wandering" does not refer to Violet's thoughts literally growing legs, climbing out of her head, and ambling around aimlessly on the deck of the boat. This phrase means "she was thinking about something completely different then what was currently happening", in this case Quigley Quagmire.

"Have you ever wondered how the Quagmires are doing?" she asked her siblings. "Do you think they're in a safe place?"

"I hope so," said Klaus. "I've missed them, and I've often wondered what's happened to them since Kit last saw them."

Sunny nodded in agreement. "So have I. Do you remember how Isadora and Duncan were the only people to befriend us when we were at Prufrock Prep?"

Smiling, Violet replied, "Of course. We owe them a lot for coming up with that plan to keep us from being expelled, even if Prufrock Prep was a horrible school."

"Tootak," said Beatrice, meaning something like "I don't know who you're talking about, but if they're friends of yours they must be nice, so I hope they're safe as well."

They fell silent again, thinking about their friends and hoping as hard as they dared hope that the Quagmires were alive and all right.

---------

I know it's short, but more is forthcoming, if I get some reviews and positive feedback.

Oh yes, I must say one more thing: IT'S SO WEIRD TO HAVE SUNNY ACTUALLY TALKING!

Now that that's out, um, yeah, reviews are great.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I'm working on two stories at once and then I have school too so my life is pretty crazy. Thanks to Smoltenica, Shadesofchaos, fraygirlx3, Scoutcraft Piratess, KugaNatsuki, thecreative1, Kates Master, silverpheonix2, Trekkie, and Becky Creighton for reviewing! (my my, what a long list. That makes me VERY happy)

---------**  
**

**Chapter 2**

After many days on the open sea the Baudelaires finally reached their hometown. Most people would have found the sight of three children and an infant standing in front of the charred remains of a grand mansion odd, but of course in these circumstances it was not in the least bit odd.

"Kalqueg," said Beatrice, which most likely means "I wish I could have seen your mansion before it was reduced to a pile of soot and ashes, because it must have been lovely."

Violet picked Beatrice up and answered sadly, "Yes, it was lovely, Beatrice, and I wish you could have seen it too. Maybe someday we'll be able to come back and rebuild it so it'll be just like it was before the fire."

"But it will never be exactly like before the fire, because our parents won't be there," Klaus pointed out gently.

"Yes, that's true, Klaus, but Violet's idea is still a good one," replied Sunny. "And in the meantime, where will we stay?"

Looking at each other sadly, the Baudelaires realized that none of them had thought about their living arrangements for the next two years. At this point I'm sure you, reader, are crying so hard at their hopeless situation that you cannot read the words I have written here, and so will abandon this story immediately, no matter how curious you are as to the whereabouts of the Quagmire triplets.

"I suppose we could try searching for a hotel to stay in," Klaus said.

Shaking her head, Violet replied, "It's a good idea, but we have no money, at least none immediately disposable to us." Suddenly her face brightened. "What if we look up the Quagmires in a phone book? Perhaps if they've come back safely and live here in the city now, we could stay with them until we get a place of our own."

"It's worth a try," agreed Sunny. "I certainly don't want to live with the Poes again."

The three elder Baudelaires made faces as they remembered the short time they had been housed by Mr. Poe, the proprietor of their estate. Of course they knew that under ordinary circumstances this would be considered an act of kindness on the part of the Poes, but considering the very bland time they'd had there they did not want to return to the Poe's house if they could possibly avoid it.

"Well, let's go," said Violet finally, attempting to be cheerful and doing a much better job of it then I would have done, and the Baudelaries headed away from their old home.

They walked for some time, watching others on the street and looking around at the shops that seemed so familiar to them, and yet so different. When they reached a telephone booth by the drugstore, Klaus volunteered to look up the Quagmires in the telephone book.

"Quabble...Quacks...Quaffim...ah, Quagmire!" Klaus pointed triumphantly at the listing. "Do you want to dial the number, Violet?"

"I think I'd better," Violet replied. "After all, I'm oldest."

"All right," Klaus read off the number. "713-666-1220."

As Violet dialed the number, she could not help wondering who or what would be on the other end of the phone. She felt as if she and her siblings were opening a new door, which of course does not mean that they were opening a literal door, but that they were heading into a new era of their life once again, and they did not know where this figurative door would lead. To Violet, the phone's ringing seemed to stretch on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on. _Riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing, riiing..._

"Hello?"

The voice appeared so suddenly that Violet jumped a bit. "Ah, is this one of the Quagmires?"

Sounding startled, the voice replied, "Who is this? What do you want?"

"It's Isadora!" whispered Klaus into Violet's ear. He had been listening from behind Violet to her conversation - if indeed it could be called a conversation.

Violet thought it was too good to be true and whispered over the phone, "Isadora? Is that you?"

There was a soft gasp on the other end of the phone. Isadora's voice shook as she asked, "Who are you?"

"It's Violet Baudelaire," Violet was still whispering in case someone on the other end who was an associate of Count Olaf was listening. "My siblings and I are all safe, and we're in the city right now. Where are you, and are Duncan and Quigley all right?"

"They're fine. We're all near our old mansion, staying in an abandoned house since the mansion burned to the ground. We didn't think any of our things had survived, but I suppose the phone did." Isadora laughed softly. "Quigley was standing right next to a pile of burned rubble, and suddenly it started to ring. My poor brother was so startled he jumped a foot in the air!"

At this Violet had to laugh too, and it felt wonderful after having been deprived from any humorous incidents for so long. "Do you suppose we could stay with you for a while?" We don't have a place to live anymore."

"Of course! We've missed you Baudelaires. Please come right away!"

Violet hung up the phone and smiled at her siblings.

"Coudon?" asked Beatrice, which meant something like "Can we stay with the Quagmires?"

"Yes, Violet, did you talk to one of them? Are they are in the city?" asked Sunny.

Eyes shining, Violet nodded. "Isadora said we could come and live with them! They're staying in an abandoned house near the spot where the Quagmire mansion used to be."

After the moment to catch their breath and let the wonderful news sink in, the four children started for their new home, feeling better then they had in a long time.

-----

Walking to the Quagmire's location did not take them a long time, but it felt to the Baudelaires to be at least an hour's journey. I'm sure you have felt this particular feeling before in your lifetime, when you are going to see a good friend or even an acquaintance that you have not seen in a long time and if feels as if it is taking forever to reach the place where they are, but in reality it is a much shorter distance than forever. If you have, you will know exactly what each of the eldest Baudelaires were thinking and wondering about: Had the Quagmires changed any since they had seen them last? What had happened to them during that long period of time? And, in Violet's case, which of the Quagmire boys had called her name just before their disappearance?

Soon they reached the remains of the Quagmire mansion and began to look around for an abandoned house. Just when they were about to sit down and give up, a loud whisper came from the nearby bushes. "Baudelaires!"

"Isadora?" called Klaus softly. "Is that you?"

The next moment the Baudelaires found themselves wrapped in what many people would call a bear hug, though of course this is a foolish thing to call any kind of hug since a bear is more likely to eat you then hug you. Of course the thing hugging the Baudelaires was not a bear, but their good friend Isadora Quagmire whom they had not seen since their stay in the Village of Fowl Devotees.

"Isadora!" said Violet.

"Isadora!" cried Klaus.

"Isadora!" yelped Sunny.

"Goture!" shrieked Beatrice, probably meaning "Who are you and why are you gripping me so tightly?"

"Violet! Klaus! Sunny!" There was a broad grin on Isadora's face that the children could see after she released them. "I'm so happy to see you all again!" Suddenly she looked down at Beatrice and looked very confused. "And who is this?"

The three elder Baudelaires looked at each other, trying to think of an explanation. You and I know, of course, that Beatrice is the biological daughter of my dear sister Kit, who is deceased, but Isadora and her brothers did not. It felt awkward to have to explain the tragedy of what had happened to Beatrice's mother, and why the Baudelaries were now her caretakers, especially because Kit had also been an acquaintance of the Quagmire triplets.

"We hate to be the bearers of bad news," began Klaus carefully, using a phrase which here means "tell you the awful news about Kit Snicket's demise." "This is Beatrice, our adopted daughter. Since her mother died about a year ago, we have been raising her ourselves."

"Who was her mother?" asked Isadora curiously.

For a long moment, all was quiet, then finally Sunny said sadly, "Kit Snicket."

"Oh." Isadora looked as if she might cry. "I'm...very sorry to hear that." She went silent again. After several long, awkward minutes she said, "I see you've begun talking in whole sentences, Sunny."

"Yes I have," Sunny smiled, looking proud.

Isadora smiled back and said, "Come with me. I'll take you to our home. When Quigley and Duncan heard you were coming they were so happy, and so was I."

"We're very glad to see you too," said Violet. "It's almost too good to be true, all of us being together again."

They reached their destination within a few minutes. "Here we are, home sweet home," joked Isadora. The Baudelaires stared at their new home.

If you have ever had a horrible experience in a certain place, you will know what the children felt as they looked at the house where they were to live. Even if the place you've had a horrible experience in was completely renovated and remodeled, and all the people who'd been in the building with you during your horrible experience were removed and never returned to this place, you will still not be able to shake off the awful memories of the horrible experience you had in this place. So is the case with the building that the Baudelaire children were looking at now, a building they had had many horrible experiences in and had dearly hoped they would never, never see again.

---------

OW. This took _forever _to type out. I hope this loooooooong chapter makes up for the shortness of the last one. I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, reviews may speed up the process. ;)


End file.
